I Forgot To Tell You
by trackrules
Summary: Ryoma meets Sakuno again. Is he going to continue like before? Or will he finally say what he has planned for so long. It isn't like Ryoma to be like this. RyoSaku.
1. Default Chapter

Echizen Ryoma leaped high into the air, brought his racket forward. He felt every muscle in his arm tighten and he forced every single ounce of his strength that he had left into that smash. Seeing that his opponent had a deathly way of handling smashes, Ryoma made sure that the ball brushed the net before continuing it's journey. And as the racket came into contact with the ball, he followed through, and the ball hit the net ever so lightly, and sailed towards the opponents court. The opponent carried out his deathly move, and the ball was soon flying high over Ryoma's head. But Ryoma wasn't watching the ball. He was silently praying.

"Out!" came the umpire's call.

Ryoma let out a sigh so huge, the whole stadium would have heard it. And

That was it, Echizen Ryoma had just won Wimbledon. World ranking #1. He stared into the crowd and saw his oyaji sort-of-smirking-sort-of-grinning face. Then he tugged his cap lower and moved towards the net.

"Mada mada dane." Came his trademark catchphrase, and he reached out to shake hands with his opponent.

"I always knew you would defeat me one day."

Fuji Shuusuke stared down at his opponent, his own kouhai in junior high, eyes wide open, serious.

"Mada mada dane." Fuji saw the words smoothly roll from Ryoma's tongue, and he shook hands with him.

"I always knew you would defeat me one day." Fuji commented. Ryoma raised his head and saw that Fuji's serious face had now turned into a smiling, contented one. Eyes closed, mouth curled up at the corners.

"You're not so bad yourself, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma replied. How come Fuji had decided to take tennis as a career, no one knew. But it didn't matter. Ryoma had won Wimbledon. Again he looked toward the crowd. He saw his Buchou, who gave him a firm nod. Tezuka resigned as a pro player after winning Wimbledon. The rest of that page was for Ryoma to fill up. Ryoma saw all his senpai's from junior high. Eiji was bouncing happily, but somehow a bit of that spark was gone. Probably because Fuji WAS his best friend and had lost. Oishi was smiling happily, Momo was crazy. Momo was grabbing Eiji by the neck and screaming for joy. Kaidoh and Inui were simply… staring. Then he saw her.

"Sakuno." He heard himself say. And it seemed that Fuji heard it too.

"Saa… You still like her?"

"I never said that."

"Ryoma, you're only 17 and you just won Wimbledon, dammnit! It's not been THAT long since you last saw her! And you think about her, right? Go do something! It's tiring you know, watching you scan the crowd just to find her, and when you do you don't do anything!" The tensai argued. "She's been supporting you all this while, give her something back, eh?"

The two top players in the world walked back together to the changing room. While being surrounded by photographers and reporters on the way, Ryoma turned to see Sakuno leave. His heart sank and his feet began to feel heavy. But he ignored it, just like every other time. He never really talked to her since junior high, but was always watching her. Not that he didn't want to, he didn't know how. But now his Senpai was here to give him advice. Not that he was sure he wanted to follow it. But in desperation, he followed Fuji into the changing room and sat very silent.

Fuji pulled a shirt from his locker and took off his sweaty one.

"Ryoma, just go up to her and start a decent conversation. Pretend you didn't know she was here. Kind of like a… hey-what're-you-doing-here-oh-you're-here-to-watch-me-play? Kind of conversation. Don't be too distracted, but don't seem so focused either. CASUAL! Yes, that's the word. Be _casual._"

Ryoma was too distracted to say anything. Why was she here? Didn't she give up, just like she said? This was too difficult to figure out.

_Flashback_

_"Ryoma. I give up. I really really like you. But you always seem so distant, so ignorant. Why waste my time, right? Right. But I just wanted to let you know that although I give up now, I will never forget you. Ever. And you should also know, before you go breaking any more hearts, that even though you may take pleasure in it, to girls, it hurts a hell lot. And that's what I feel now, telling you all this." Sakuno said in one breath. _

_Ryoma thought he had never heard he speak so many sentences without stammering once. But suddenly Sakuno's firm, brave face returned to her shy and fragile look, as she began to say, "I-I mean e-everything, r-ryoma-kun." Then as if realizing her stupidity, she turned and walked away, scolding herself along with something like, 'I really wish I were dead right now.'_

_Ryoma watched her leave. Don't you know it hurts me too, Sakuno? Everytime I see you I don't know what to do. And it hurts me so much that I, buchou of Seigaku Tennis Club, simply cannot get you. I can get any girl I want, but somehow I can't get you. His heart felt like it burst into millions of smithereens. He turned, and he too walked away, from what could have been something good. _

_And so, soon enough, for the rest of his life at junior high, Sakuno never existed. No more Sakuno watching his tennis practice, no more Sakuno cheering him at his games, no more Sakuno, ever. She had faded away, and he remembered nothing of her until his first game as a pro player. She was watching. But he didn't do anything._

_End flashback_

Just like now, how he wasn't doing anything.

"That's all I can help you with. I've got to go. Got another match soon. I'm flying to idontknowwhere to win something else. Take my advice, alright?" Fuji picked up his bag and walked towards where his manager was standing. Ryoma looked up to see his senpai's eyes open, sincere. Ryoma nodded.

"Fuji, we need to go now. You're scheduled for an interview with some reporters…" Fuji's manager continued.

"Shut up! I hate your constant mumblings… Why the hell did I even hire you…" Ryoma heard Fuji complain. Then he remembered why he never hired a manager. Because of that. He picked up his tennis bag too, and walked out of the room to come face to face with around ten thousand flashes and about ten times more noise. He pulled his cap lower and forced his way through the crowd. Making sure that no one recognized him, he made his way to the main street and caught a cab.

"Where to, sir?"

"Hilton hotel."

"Are you… Echizen Ryoma?" Ryoma froze. Looks like the making sure no one recognized him thing didn't work. Then he turned desperately to his father's technique.

"Uhh… Me no Ryoma. Ryoma not me." Surprised at his customer's sudden accent change, the taxi driver ignored it and drove. Upon reaching the hotel, Ryoma forgot that he was in the US, and mouthed a "Arigato" to the taxi driver.

"what?"

"Uh. Nothing. Sorry. Thanks." Ryoma shut the door and walked towards the hotel's gleaming glass doors. But standing before him was someone. And that someone had changed. And that someone was refusing to let him pass until that someone finished what that someone had to say

HMM. My first POT fanfic, R&R PLEASE!

Did out of random boredness, but might continue. (:

And disclaimer! I forgot to put it up there: POT IS NOT MINE. _But I wish it was… _


	2. You Don't Know

Disclaimer- ONCE AGAIN, wish it was, sadly is not. ):

Standing before him was Ryuzaki Sakuno, her brown hair falling softly past her shoulders. Her big, expressive eyes stared Ryoma and he could feel her looking right through him. His heart felt a pang of guilt, for not letting her know how he felt a few years ago.

"Ryoma Echizen? My name's-"

"Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"Hmm, impressive memory, Ryoma-kun. And I'd thought you'd forgotten all about poor little me." Sakuno flashed a cheeky grin. That girl that used to blush at everything and anything, stammer like crazy and run away at almost anything scary.

"Why are you here?" Ryoma tried to remain his cool but it was hard.

"I'm a journalist intern Ryoma. I've come to interview you. You will grant me this favour, won't you?"

"I'll think about it."

Suddenly, Sakuno's face was madly flushed with excitement.

"No, you won't. Quick! Come with me!" Sakuno grabbed Ryoma's hand, and he felt it tingle where she was holding it. Sakuno dragged Ryoma into the lift. She pressed the button 12 and the lift began its journey. Ryoma was filled with curiosity as the very excited Sakuno eyed the door. The door slowly opened and Sakuno flew out. Sliding her keycard into the slot, the light blinked green. She slammed the door open, almost breaking it. Her hotel room. _Not bad, a suite. _Ryoma thought. But he had a deluxe suite. The drapes were pulled back and the room was full of sunlight. The tv was turned on, tuned to the sports channel. Ryoma watched a replay of his match with his Fuji-senpai blaring on the tv. A sports magazine lay open on the bed. And a bra draped across the couch. Ryoma smirked, then cleared all the lust from his head and made himself comfortable on the bed. Sakuno was in a corner, digging at her suitcase. Her skirt had traveled her legs as she bent over her bag in frustration. Ryoma noticed her long, slender legs.

"Where is it!" Sakuno cried out in utter frustration. Suddenly she pulled out a bright, gleaming object. Her face was pouring with sweat, which Ryoma found amusing as she had only been at it for 5 minutes. If he sweated that much every 5 minutes, he'd drown after a match.

"Look! Ryoma! Aren't you proud of me?" She showed him a trophy. On it was engraved:

_Ladies Open_

_1st_

Ryoma felt a sense of satisfaction, all his training her hadn't gone to waste.

"Not bad. I guess my training you had worked after all."

"No, I think I managed this on my own." Sakuno boasted. Ryoma gave her a light push and gloated. "Without me, you wouldn't have made it at all."

Sakuno pushed him back, and as they were on the bed, soon a minor pillow fight erupted. But Ryoma made sure not to be too rough, seeing Sakuno's fragile frame. _How she won that competition, I'll never know. _He thought.

"COME ON, RYOMA! GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!" Sakuno shouted, face beaming. That confidence , that aura. Ryoma was so attracted.

"Sakuno, I think if I gave you my "best shot" you'd die of- OOF!" Sakuno tackled Ryoma and they both landed on the bed, engulfed in laughter. Suddenly Sakuno sat up and stared at Ryoma.

"What's wrong?"

"This isn't like you. It isn't like you to be enjoying yourself at something like this."

Ryoma noticed that it was true. If he were pillow fighting with someone else, he'd call them childish and walk away. But with Sakuno, it seemed his old self simply… evaporated.

"mada mada dane. Do you not like it?" He turned to Sakuno's frowning face. A smile began to form.

"No, I love it." And with that, she got off the bed and walked towards her suitcase again. _This character of mine will only be reserved for you, then. _Ryoma smiled to himself as he watched her dig in her suitcase.

"But… It's time for work." Sakuno said. _Okay, maybe only when we're pillow fighting. _How Sakuno still managed to affect him even when her character changed amazed him. Sakuno pulled out a notebook and a pair of spectacles. She slipped the specs on and Ryoma laughed.

"Stop laughing, it isn't funny." Sakuno said.

"Sorry, you look… like a professor/flamingo." Ryoma finished. Sakuno frowned and opened up her notebook.

"First and foremost, one of the most common questions. What's your secret to success?"

"And one of the most common answers. Hardwork, determination, all that jazz." Sakuno smiled at his answer. Typical Ryoma.

"And… okay! So how do you feel about winning wimbledon?"

"Happy, of course. But I just wish it wasn't my Senpai that I had to beat." That was it, no explanation given. Sakuno decided not to dive further. A few more light questions about tennis, then it went a bit deeper.

"Your love life… Active? Inactive?"

"Well, maybe. maybe not. What do you think?" Ryoma smirked.

"I think yes. So tell me, Ryoma, who's this lucky lady?" Sakuno had a kind of… anticipating, hopeful face.

"Well, she doesn't know. But I'd love to tell her. The rest is confidential." Ryoma leaned back into his chair. Sakuno's face fell. For a moment, she hoped that he'd say "Sakuno, it's you." Ryoma watched disappointment surge into her expressive face.

"Oh. I see." A few more questions about his lifestyle, maybe about his future competitions. Then it was time to go.

"Anyway, I have to go chase after another sportsman now. This took longer than I thought. Make yourself comfortable if you want, I'll be going then." Sakuno shoved her notebook and specs into a shoulder bag and then left the room. Ryoma, still sitting in his chair, was disappointed that she didn't stay and spend the rest of the day with him. He watched her walk out and hoped that she'd turn around and say a goodbye. But there was nothing. Her character changed after that question about the "lucky lady".

However, he never told her that that lucky lady had just had breathed the same air as him.


	3. I'm Bored

Disclaimer- NOT MINE! Wish it was…

_Sakuno,_

_My room number's 1450. Come see me if you're free. _

_Ryoma_

Ryoma sighed, crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it over his shoulder.

_Sakuno,_

_My room number's 1450. Look me up if you're available, or bored, or you know. Whatever. _

_Ryoma._

Another sigh and another tree killed. Ryoma flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He was still in Sakuno's room, about 1hour after Sakuno had left. He was trying to think of a way to see Sakuno again, but he couldn't figure out how. His eyes became heavier and heavier, and soon he was sound asleep on the bed in Ryuzaki Sakuno's hotel room.

Sakuno opened the door, her head filled with doubt. _She doesn't know, but I'd love to tell her. _How much Sakuno know wished that her was indeed her. She never stopped loving Ryoma, even though she openly proclaimed it a few years ago. She casually dropped her bag onto the couch, then approached the bed. Her eyes were now shut, she was dead tired. She turned around and fell flat onto the bed.

"Ow!" she cried in agony. Her head had hit something hard, something… something that shouldn't have been there. Under the sheets, something stirred. Something was moving underneath her sheets! _Dammnit, don't those cleaners come in when I put the 'Clean the Room' sign outside! _Sakuno carefully picked herself up from the bed and tiptoed across the room. Looking around her, she picked up the longest thing in sight. A clothes hanger. Carefully approaching the object underneath the covers, she began to poke. Was it human? Was it an animal? Was it DEAD! Was it dead but alive! Senseless thoughts continued to run through her already over burdened head. Sakuno continued to poke and the object continued to move a little at a time with each poke. Sakuno gave up on poking and threw the hanger away. She moved toward the object and gently laid her hand on top of it. Then she pushed, just a little. Then a little harder. Then a firm push.

"Karupin…" she heard the object say. _Karupin! What the hell is that! _

Suddenly, the sheets were pulled aside and Sakuno came face to face with a scary looking Ryoma. His tousled hair had covered most of his face, and he was grumpy, being awoken from his peaceful sleep. Sakuno couldn't recognize anything at all. (A/N: I know! Ryoma's supposed to look cute when he's sleeping, but I can't… get that!)

"AHHHHH!" Sakuno screamed as she recoiled in horror. Ryoma sat up in shock.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed back. They looked at each other.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**_bangbang! _**Sakuno ran away and towards the door. She flung it open to see a topless, beer bellied old man.

"Keep it down will you! It's already 10pm, for goodness sake!" He cried and flung his arms aimlessly.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sakuno apologized then shut the door. With her back pressed firmly against the door, Sakuno looked toward the bed where Ryoma was rubbing his eyes. Still blur, she stared at him as if he were an alien. Then Ryoma pushed the hair from his face.

"R-ryoma?"

"Sakuno, am I that frightful?" Sakuno stared for a minute, then broke into a fit of giggles. Ryoma got up from the bed and gathered his things. "Sorry, laziness got the better of me." He flashed Sakuno a wide grin, then picked up his bag.

"Well, when I said make yourself at home, I didn't think you'd take it seriously!" She opened the door courteously for Ryoma to exit. He stood at the door and smiled at her.

"Gomenasai, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno blushed slightly.

"It's okay, Sakuno."

For a moment or two, they stood in the doorway, staring at each other.

"Well then… I'll… get going." Ryoma began to move away from the door.

"Goodnight, Ryoma." Sakuno watched his disappearing back then shut the door. She laughed at herself for being so silly. _Oh god, I'm laughing at myself. _She went back towards the bed and found crumped balls of paper strewn all over the floor. She picked one up and unfolded it.

_Sakuno,_

_My room number's 1450. come see me if you're bored of whatever eh? Or if like a rapist comes and attacks you or something. Heh. _

_Ryoma_

Sakuno smiled inwardly and then picked up all the balls of paper. She read them all, then set them on the table, one ball stacked on top of the other. Contented, she strided towards the bathroom for her shower, then collapsed into her bed. She smiled, happy with today.

But that thought of who the lucky lady was cast a shadow over her perfect day.

_Ringringring.. _Ryoma looked at his phone. He had returned to his hotel room, and was thinking about the day's events. _Ringringring. _But the fact was, Ryoma didn't want to be distracted from his daydreaming. _Ringringring. _Irritated, Ryoma picked up and phone and answered.

"what?" he asked.

"Saa… is that how you greet someone who has your interests at heart?" Ryoma sat up straight. _Fuji-senpai? _

"Fuji-senpai. Gomen. Is anything wrong?"

"How's everything? Did you tell her? Oh, I killed that asshole who whacked you with the racket in the French Open. Frikin' asshole. Tried to whack me with the racket too! Bloody idiot. But hey, 6-0, 6-1 ain't that bad eh?" Fuji laughed a sadistic laugh. Ryoma was happy to hear about his senpai's victory, but he answered THAT question.

"I think I told her. Well, I said it indirectly. I don't think she got it." Ryoma frowned.

"Baka, Ryoma, tell her!"

"I want to. I'm waiting for the right time."

The doorbell rang and Ryoma looked up from his conversation with Fuji.

"Who is it?" He called out loudly.

"It's Sakuno. I was bored."

"Fuji-senpai, I think the time's come." Ryoma said into the phone.

"Saa, all the best! Take a picture for me. Heh." Ryoma laughed and the hung up the phone.

He walked to the door and opened it, and there Sakuno stood.

"Ryoma-kun, you said to come if I was bored. And I am bored." Sakuno said with a smile.

To

KaguyaEvenstar: hahaha! Thankyou! Well, you'll find out soon enough. I'm running out of ideas, but I'm sure some will come somehow. (:

Cyjj: thankyou! It's not ending yet, definitely not. (:

Angelhazel: yess, I liked the pillowfight part! Ahahaha, ochibi isn't really that kind, ne? ahaha, there'll be more of this!(:

Clarify: ahaha, im not a seasoned writer or anything. Yeh, it's not that good. Fuji? Ohh, cos I just really really REALLY love his eyes. Ahaha! But thanks for supporting! Thanks for the advice! Ramble if you want, it's not wasting my time. (:


	4. the safe & the dangerous

DISCLAIMER: TAKESHI KONOMI IS THE GENIUS, NOT ME. ))):

Ryoma never expected what he saw. Sakuno was clad in a white cotton tee and long white pants. Her slender figure was the first thing that he noticed. Her hair fell softly past her shoulders, strands of it blocking her face. She brought nothing with her except a cell phone. Ryoma scowled. He wanted no interruptions when he spent time with her.

"Are you sure those are pajamas?" Ryoma asked cheekily. Sakuno rolled her eyes before replying, "are you sure THOSE are?"

Ryoma glanced down at his attire. With his tennis shirt and tennis shorts still on, Ryoma looked ready to play just about anyone. His hair was all messy, and stench of sweat was reeking off him. _Wait, I slept in THIS! In sakuno's BED! Oh shit, I hope she doesn't find out._

"And you slept on my bed? In this?"

_Damn._

"Well, you can't help it. Just won wimbledon you know." He winked at her and she smiled.

"I'm happy for you Ryoma. Really I am." He flashed a thankful grin. Then noticing that they had been talking in the door way he invited her in. She accepted the offer and took in the luxurious surroundings of his Deluxe Suite. It was about ten times more majestic than her Suite.

"I could get used to this!" She cried, absorbing the fridge, the flat screen TV, and the king size bed that could easily fit all the players in Liverpool.

"What? This?" Ryoma swept an arm at the magnificent grandeur of his room. "I wanted a simple room. They refused. Said that they had to serve me with their best." Sakuno shrugged her shoulders. "I guess this is what the rich and the famous are used to."

_Me? Rich and famous? But there's no point if I can't share my wealth and fame with. I want to share it with you, Sakuno._

Ryoma was staring at her, wishing that he had something to say that would not pass him off as a complete idiot. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but the words would not come out.

"Ryoma, stop staring at me like that. It's scaring me." Ryoma smirked. "Sorry." And he climbed onto his bed. Sakuno sat beside him and an awkward silence soon followed. He continued to stare.

"Stop it!" Sakuno pushed Ryoma and soon his body was falling off the bed. His fast, tennis reactions soon kicked in and his legs shot out from beneath him to steady himself.

"You stop it first!" He pushed her and since reporters don't really have fast reactions, Sakuno landed on her butt.

"Owww…" Sakuno groaned in agony. Ryoma laughed at clambered clumsily to her side on the floor. Then together, they stared at the ceiling.

"That crack right there… looks like a pig." Sakuno suddenly said.

"And that one… Looks like my grandma." Ryoma joked. Sakuno laughed.

"And that one… Might just look like Fuji-senpai!" She pointed to a crack in the ceiling. The both of them promised never to tell Fuji about it.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Ryoma questioned.

"In this? You must be mad." Sakuno brought his attention to her light clothing. Ryoma got up and pulled a jacket out of his closet.

"Here, wear this. The weather isn't too chilly. There's a park nearby. If you get cold, then…. It proves you're really lousy." He said sheepishly. Sakuno grabbed the jacket from him and gave him another push. "But you're still pretty strong." He added, rubbing his arm.

The famous Londsa park was just outside the hotel, a big, spacious park filled with life and vibrancy. Little animals scrambled about the place, bringing a childish charm to it. Couples loved to go there for walks, benches were all over the place. Families of all sizes enjoyed bonding time together there. Little kids could run all over the place with getting a scratch. It was known for its natural safety, its breezy location and the way it drew people to go have a stroll. Of course, this was what Londsa Park was known for… In the day. At night, the park took a full 180 degree turn and everything changed. At night was when the robbers, the rapists, the paedophiles and the murderers stepped into the light beaming down from the high lampposts and did what they were best at. Countless cases were reported at the park. Most of them happened after 12am. Like a rapist case of a woman raped by a man, dressed in complete black. Another was a murder case, a man was found dead among the bushes, the thorns cutting into his body. Maggots were crawling all over him, and the killer was never found. After several cases, most couples and individuals, even families, knew not to go to the park after 12am. But, of course, when you have a top world tennis player and a reporter intern together, in a foreign country, things are bound to go wrong.

Ryoma and Sakuno stepped out of the hotel doors. The wind blew against them and Sakuno wrapped the jacket around her even more tightly. They walked down the steps and began their walk to Londsa Park. Behind them, the doorman looked in their direction. Then he checked the time. Shaking his head, he prayed silently for their safety.

_12.15am. Peak hour._


	5. when you don't know what to do

Sakuno walked slower than usual, the cold biting her to the bones.

"Maybe it was too cold for a walk." Then Ryoma took off his own jacket. Underneath he wore only his tennis shirt. "Here, wear this too." He draped it over her shoulders. Sakuno sighed in relief as the warmth began to envelop her. She shot him a grateful smile.

"So, how long do you plan to walk?" sakuno asked.

"I don't know. I just don't like being in one place for more than one hour other than the tennis court."

"Understandable. So you want us to walk for one hour?"

Ryoma laughed. "If you want."

Behind them somewhere, the bushes ruffled. The pair of eyes took in the slender figure of the young lady. Then he looked at the rather masculine figure of her companion. He concluded that tonight's task was not going to be an easy one. He needed money. And he needed it now. But Sakuno had no money. Neither did Ryoma.

"Yeah, so maybe sometimes I like to hit people. It's completely normal you know, if you want to-" Ryoma turned to his side. Sakuno was no longer there. What happened? She had been right beside him all this while. _Okay, this makes me regret not holding her hand!_

Sakuno was held with one arm around her neck, the man behind her scrawny but tall. He wore a pair of frameless glasses, a black cloth tied around his head so that it covered his mouth. Sakuno was helpless. She had felt cold metal to her ear at first, so she stopped walking. Reaching up to touch her ear, her hand then encountered something heavy. Something dangerous. She prayed silently that it wasn't what she thought it was. Then in a flash, she was being held hostage by a crazy man. And the worst part? Ryoma was still walking, still talking to himself. She was afraid to speak, any sound and the man could shoot. Then, finally, Ryoma turned around. His eyes grew large and Sakuno mouthed the words, 'Help me.' The man behind Sakuno looked at Ryoma.

"Money. Now. Everything." He said to both Sakuno and Ryoma. Ryoma looked at the man and slowly said, "Sir, we have no money. We have nothing on our hands now, I swear."

"MONEY!" The man cried again, his voice breaking the once silent park. Ryoma slowly pulled a rolex watch from his pocket. He had gotten it for Sakuno. He was rich now, it wasn't like he couldn't afford it. He had planned to give it to her tonight. But now, it looked like he was not going to get the chance. Holding the watch out to the man, Ryoma urged him.

"Take it. It's worth quite a lot."

"How do I know it's not fake! All you youngsters nowadays, spending your money on fake stuff!"

"Sir, I assure you, this is a genuine, real Rolex watch. Check it if you want." Ryoma began to walk towards the man.

"Don't move! Put the watch on the floor." He changed the point of focus of his gun from Sakuno's head to Ryoma. Ryoma bent down and set the watch on the cold path.

"Move back!" Ryoma took a few steps back. Then a few steps more. The man approached with Sakuno in tow, his gun still aiming at Ryoma. Slowly, he bent down and Sakuno went down with him in an awkward position. He shifted the gun from his free hand to the hand that was holding Sakuno. His eyes still fixed on Ryoma. Then he whispered into Sakuno's ear.

"_Make a move and I'll make you regret. I can see the fear in your eyes. It's really pretty. Don't try escaping now, and I won't harm you. And give me that cell phone." _ Sakuno pulled her cell phone from her pocket and handed it to the man. He took it from her and asked it's worth.

"I don't know. $500, maybe." Sakuno replied, trying not to sound so scared. Her voice was shivering, and the man grunted. Then he slipped it into his own pocket and set the gun down. For a split second, he took his eyes off Ryoma and reached down for the Rolex. And in a split second, Ryoma was in action, only one though on his mind. _How dare he whisper in Sakuno's ear before me!_

Ryoma catapulted from his position and took on full sprint. By the time the man looked up from the ground, Ryoma's fist came into contact with his nose. The man stumbled backward, releasing Sakuno. She ran from the man, thanking God that she was not killed. But the man was still holding the Rolex. Ryoma could not let him have it! No one took Sakuno's presents. When the man looked up his nose was bleeding.

"Damn you, kid!" _KID! I am a mature man in my mid twenties, for goodness sake! _Then the man realized that he was holding the Rolex. Not wanting to take any chances, he turned and ran, his long legs giving him an advantage. Ryoma took off after him, leaving a very traumatized Sakuno behind.

"Ryoma! Forget it!" She cried after him.

"Sakuno! Go back to the hotel and order room service or something! I'll pay!" He yelled back, and sprinted off after the man. A tear slid down Sakuno's face, because of gratefulness, and also because of fear. Fear that Ryoma could get hurt. Fear that the only guy she had always loved would never return to her.


	6. when the senpais attack

Ryoma was gaining on the man. His tennis speed was amazing, one of the fastest ever recorded in tennis world history. His arms pumped even harder and his legs began to move at such a fast speed, the friction would have caused his pants to rip. _Touch Sakuno will you! Baka! You don't know who you're messing with! _Soon, Ryoma came close enough to the tall man, and in one swift motion, he jumped at the man and tackled him from the back. The two crumbled to the floor and started grappling for the Rolex. The gun had been left behind in the park, much to Ryoma's relief.

"Give it to me!" Ryoma shouted. Still in a wooded area, his shouts echoed back to him. "Give it!" He struggled to pull it from the man strong grip. After much punching and kicking, Ryoma was underneath the strong man, held down by the fact that the man had pulled out a knife. A sharp, gleaming knife. Looked new. Ryoma knew better. His leg swung up and hit the man in the crotch. He smiled. The most vulnerable part of a man. The tall man fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Ryoma casually walked over and plucked the watch from the man's pocket. Then after saying his goodbyes("Damn you, asshole! I hate you!"), he ran back to the hotel. It was a long run, but Ryoma was happy.

_Ding dong. _Sakuno jumped up from her seat and dashed to the door. Standing at the door was a very dirty, very tired Ryoma. But before him was a very relieved, very grateful Sakuno.

"Did you order room service?" Ryoma asked, a smile fresh on his face. Then he pulled out the Rolex. "Anyway, this is for you. You like?"

Taking the Rolex from Ryoma's hand, Sakuno felt the tears welling up in her eyes. First he saved her life, now this? They slid down her cheek, one by one.

"Sakuno, no need to cry. No need to pay." He flashed a sheepish grin. Sakuno sent a playful punch into his arm, then the two walked into the room and Sakuno waited patiently for Ryoma to take his shower and change into a fresh set of clothings. Unknowingly, she began to finger the watch and how it was so extravagantly crafted(A/N: I don't think Rolexes are crafted, but oh well. :D ). Again she felt the tears welling up as she thought about how Ryoma had saved her. But she fought them back, she didn't want Ryoma to see her in that state. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Sakuno glanced at her watch. _Almost 3am? Who comes at 3am? _She walked swiftly to the door and peeped through the peephole. Immediately she almost fell back onto the floor. Because staring back at her were 8 crazy ex-senpais. With the exception of Tezuka, who was still as stoic and serious as ever. Slowly, she opened the door.

"SUPR- Sakuno?" All 8 senpais had looks of confusion on their faces.

_Oh. I thought they wouldn't recognize me. _

"This IS Ryoma's room isn't it?" Eiji checked the number on the door. "Yeah, it is!"

"Unless…" Momo's voice suddenly called out. After a few seconds, the two of them had evil grins plastered on their faces, and they both started sniggering.

"Eh? No! it's not that! I was just-"

"Let's go in and talk, eh, Ryuzaki?" Momo flashed her his pearly whites then bounded into the Deluxe Suite that belonged to Echizen Ryoma. One by one the 8 men trooped into his room, oooh-ing and ahh-ing at the suite. Sakuno gathered that she would not be getting any amount of sleep that night.

Ryoma Echizen had a problem. He was in his bathroom, towel wrapped firmly around his lower half. He was leaning against the door, listening to the outside.

"Hoi, hoi! Ochibi's room is so nice!" _Eiji-senpai! Why's he here! _

"Yeah, Echizen's not doing that bad!" _MOMO! Oh crap!_

"Ii data, why Sakuno is here? Interesting data, interesting data.." _Inui-senpai, I PRAY that's all. _

"Saa… this place is really nice. They didn't offer ME such a nice room. Ne, Tezuka, did you get such a nice room?"

"Hn. Nicer." Soft laughter from the tensai. _Fuji-senpai! Wasn't he in France or something? Tezuka-buchou as well! Oh no…_

"Echizen's racket is still the same- BURNING! HORA, HORA!"

"Taka-san, relax! It's 3am, for goodness sake!"

"Fsshhh…" _Oishi-senpai, Kawamura-senpai AND Kaidoh-senpai? This is NOT my reunion night! _

A small debate began to take place in his head. He didn't bring his clothes in, he had clean forgotten. But he assumed Sakuno being the only one there, it didn't matter so much that he walked out with a towel around his waist. But now! He started to get goosebumps, he was still dripping wet, and was beginning to freeze. A small sigh escaped his lips. Then he opened the door.

All the chattering ceased when the sound of the door was heard. A dripping Echizen Ryoma emerged, face downcast. He stared at the ground as he made his way through the mass of former tennis players. None of them said a word, it was kind of shocking to see him in only a towel. Fuji's eyes had opened slightly. Momo had placed his hands over Sakuno's eyes while gawking himself.

"Really, how skimpy…" Inui whispered to himself. Then he started scribbling furiously. Sakuno pulled Momo's hands off with her own hands to see what everyone had gone so quiet about. After seeing Ryoma's half-naked body, she quickly replaced his hands over her eyes again. Normally, she wouldn't have done anything about it, but she didn't want her senpais thinking she was interested in his manly stature. Ryoma was well built, lean muscles clearly seen in all the appropriate places. Arms, legs, a toned stomach. Ryoma knelt down in front of his suitcase, took out a set of clothes and then walked silently back into the bathroom. Everyone's eyes simply followed him all the way from the bathroom to the suitcase and back to the bathroom again. Then the door shut. Inside, a red-faced Echizen Ryoma sighed in relief. But it wasn't for long.

"WAHHHH, OCHIBI LOOKS SO MUSCULAR, NYA!"

"YEAH, HE'S ALMOST AS MUSCULAR AS ME!"

"Saa… He didn't look that much different from on court."

"Hn."

"S-sumimasen, senpai, I'm going back to my room."

All of them turned to face Sakuno who was now heading toward the door.

"Ryuzaki, don't go!"

"Yeah, stay a while!"

"No, I really should-"

"Sakuno. Don't leave." Ryoma had emerged from the bathroom. He gave her a sincere stare, then noticed his situation- towel around his waist, freezing, embarrassed to death. He quickly retreated back into the bathroom. Sakuno smiled, then slowly went back to the couch she was sitting on.


	7. Taka & the racket

**ALRIGHT! Hahaha, I got super addicted. :D ANYWAYANYWAY. This is to all the reviewers! Thank you for your reviews:D I love you all! (: **

**Ows- thanks! Hahaha, keep reading okay? (:**

**Gosg- yeah, I agree. Too much yaoi. Hahaha, more ryoXsaku right? (:**

**KatrinaKaiba- hahaha, I'll find more embarrassing situations for him to be in? haahaha, thanks for your review! (:**

**Pure Essence- hahaha, cos I love all of the regulars! I think without them the story seems kinda dead. (: **

**Painin Uranus- are you kidding? No way, of course it's not the end! (: hahaha, thanks! Everyone seems to like seeing Ryoma embarrassed? **

**Tennis-rox- hmm? Oh, it's YOU. Hmm. Well, they haven't seen him in really long. That's why. (: -does the hurt sign- GADB, jean, GADB! xP hahahah.**

**Disclaimer, everything, blabla ALL IN CHAPT1. So scoot on over there if you think I didn't put it or something. :D **

_He wanted me to stay. HE wanted me to stay. _Sakuno's heart was jumping with joy when she heard Ryoma say he wanted her to stay. Although on her left and on her right, her crazy senpai's were bombarding her with questions.

"Hoi, hoi! Ryuzaki! What's going on between you two, huh? It seems so loving, nya!"

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?"

"Fsshh… So young.."

"Ii data… Sakuno-chan, what's happening?"

Sakuno shook her head.

"Senpai, there's nothing going on! We're just friends." She smiled, but inside her something was telling otherwise. _Of course there is. _

"Saa… Echizen finally made his move." All eyes turned to the tensai.

"Nya? Fuji, what are you talking about?"

"Well, see, Echizen liked Sakuno. And I was on the phone with him, telling him to make his move. But he was kinda scared. And maybe it was unknown to him, but when he came out of the bathroom to tell her to stay? That was when he made his move. Because if I judge correctly, Sakuno should be feeling differently about Ryoma."

"Eh? Do you, Sakuno?" Momo stuck his face in hers and asked. Sakuno thought for awhile. Then nodded slowly. The room fell silent, as everyone seemed to take a moment to adjust to the current situation and absorb what they had just learnt. It was at this moment that the door opened. A fully dressed Echizen Ryoma stepped out, glad that there was silence, glad that he wasn't half naked. He picked up his racket on the floor. _Who threw this here? _

"Kawamura-senpai, could you hold this for a minute?" He passed the racket to Takashi.

"Ryoma, NO!" Ryoma's head shot up and sound of the screaming of his eight senpai's. He cocked his head to one side, wondering why. Then he realized. _Oh no. _

"BURNING! HORA! KISS HER, ECHIZEN! KISS HER!"

"WHAT!"

"YOU KNOW YOU LIKE HER, ECHIZEN, KISS HER!"

Sakuno looked to the ground, the blood rushing to her cheeks. All the senpai's merely shook their heads with a look that said "See-we-told-you-not-to-pass-it." Ryoma grabbed the racket from Takashi and Takashi fell silent. Ryoma felt himself turning red, then he turned around to see Sakuno looking redder. Then Fuji broke the silence.

He laughed. "Told you. Look at their faces!" then he laughed again.

"Nya, Ochibi, you like Sakuno-chan?" Ryoma didn't reply, but he didn't deny it either. Then he shot Fuji a look that could only mean You. Are. Dead.

"Fuji-senpai, could I see you outside for a moment please?" Ryoma moved towards the door, not accepting any other answer from Fuji other than, 'sure.' He shut the door once Fuji and himself were outside. Fuji smiled. Ryoma scowled. Inside, seven, no, eight ears(including Sakuno) were pressed to the door. Tezuka started to wonder for the millionth time why he was friends with them.

"Fuji-senpai, you told her! I can't believe you told her!"

"Saa… Echizen, I did you good."

"You did me good? You did me bad, Fuji-senpai! I can't believe this!"

"Ne, what's so bad? It's not like she's going to hate you for it."

Suddenly the door swung open. There stood a very flushed, a very red Sakuno. Behind her, eight senpais stared. Ryoma immediately tried to explain.

"Listen, Sakuno, I don't know what you heard or what they told you, but the truth is that I—"

He couldn't speak. His lips were held captive by those of Sakuno's, At first he was shocked, then he slowly let his lips part, and the kiss deepened. Neither of them were bothered by the fact that there were 8 people watching them. They couldn't be bothered. The two of them could only know that finally, after SO long, they were finally in each others arms. Not by accident. Not through their senpai's naughty pranks and tricks. When they finally parted, Ryoma spoke first.

"Sakuno… I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"I forgot to tell you that I loved you."

Sakuno smiled as she tightened her grip around Ryoma's neck, drawing him closer to her once again.

"Fuji! We need a camera, nya! NOW!"

"YEAH! MAKE IT QUICK!"

"SNAP THE PICTURE FUJI! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

But it wasn't, because the two were lost in each other.

"Don't then."Sakuno said.

"What?" Ryoma asked, confused.

"Don't forget to love me."

_Click. _

It was a picture perfect moment.

HELLOHELLO!

I can finish it here, but I have ideas to MOVE ON. Hahaha, tell me what you think! If you want me to continue, I will. You want me to end it, I will too. I want to continue though, but WHATEVER! Hahaha, UP TO YOU:D

I LOVE PRINCE OF TENNIS! SO SO SO MUCH! (:


	8. EXTRA CHAPTER FOR FUN!

**HELLO! Okay, before anything I wanna ask. Those who use Microsoft word, WHY CAN'T I DRAW A LINE ACROSS WHEN I WANT TO! It doesn't appear! And man, it's frustrating me to the ultimate core. I'm going to try.**

**I don't know if it worked. If not I'll just do this.**

**ILOVEPOTILOVEPOTILOVEPOTcontinue till end of page. **

**So if you see that you'll know it's a line, so until I know I how to get the BLOODY LINE I will be doing that. (: Yea, anyway my idea hasn't fully developed but I decided to try this Shinji Ibu thing. He's like a narrator of this whole story, because I've always wanted to try and write what goes on in Shinji's head. So he summarizes the whole story, basically. But, being Shinji, I think you know what to expect. (: **

**ILOVEPOTILOVEPOTILOVEPOTILOVEPOTILOVEPOTILOVEPOTILOVE**

I, Shinji Ibu, am unfortunately narrating this love/comedy story. Or whatever it is. You know I could be doing something else, like tennis, or television, or helping charity. Which once again leads me onto my train of thought. I'd been thinking about it the whole day. World hunger.(Inspired by Painin Uranus). Why does it exist? And then I came to the conclusion that it's because kids in America eat waaaaaay too much. And that isn't good. I mean, sure, we all can eat. And that Momoshiro-kun from Seigaku is one big boy with one big stomach. So yeah, sure, Japanese eat. But man, we don't eat large portions like the Americans do. But I guess that's why most athletes are Americans. And most Olympic medalists are American. And you know when world hunger became known to me, I felt no compassion whatsoever, but then I realized that maybe I should feel a slight bit of pity, considering that I waste quite a lot of food. My mom says I waste food when I eat, because apparently, to her, I talk when I eat and all the food comes out. I thinks she's just jealous that I have a better thinking ability.

But back to the story. So Ryoma wins Wimbledon right? And he's like all happy. It could have been me, if he didn't do his twist serve and seal my Spot, with his annoying dynamic eyesight. So yeah, he did use my shot in that match against Sanada from Rikkai, but you know he never did something like, 'Hey! This is Shinji's shot! He's cool!" or even a mere, 'Shinji, this is for you!' I bet Hiyoshi from Hyotei was seething with anger when he used his kungfu shot. Because it's supposed to be unique and stuff. But Echizen used it and I saw Hiyoshi's face turn black then he muttered something like, 'Echizen… Get your own shots…' so I started to mutter too, but it was more along the lines of 'Echizen, it's because you took my grip tape. Thank me, thank me.' But it was pretty cool when he used all his opponents shots because Sanada's face was sort of like o.O and sent this message to the people watching him. Two words. What the? Yeah, and man, I wanted to laugh but Shinji Ibu rarely laughs so I didn't laugh. Okay, so where was I? Oh, yeah, Echizen wins Wimbledon. And Sakuno becomes this reporter intern and has to interview him. She thinks he's forgotten him but in actual fact, he hasn't. So when he interviews him, he's like, 'Sakuno.' And she's all, 'You remember my name!' and stuff. You know, if Sakuno interviewed me I'd never forget her name. Yeah, seriously. Her name's Ryuo-? Ryua-? Roa-? Ryza-? Yeah, her name's Sakuno. See I told you I wouldn't forget. If she interviewed me and asked, 'What's the secret to your success?' I'd give her this answer. 'Oh, you know, I just put in my best effort in everything I do, I don't give up. And I learn from my failures. And I speak what I truly feel. A lot.' Yeah, but Echizen gave her some lame answer that I found truly boring. (A/N: I like insulting my own work, HAHAHA. :D)

And after that you know she's this really great tennis player now, but no, she can't do Spot. And Echizen's impressed, but he should have been more impressed with me. From that look on his face when I played him and his 'mada mada dane' I'd figured he's never had a better opponent before me. But he was just trying to act tough. Just like with the grip tape. I told him to give me the remaining, but he's just a selfish prat who doesn't share. Said it wasn't enough. And then that Fuji Yuuta came and arguing with me. Then his brother, Fuji Syuusuke(A/N: KAWAIII! I LOVE FUJIII!) came and he was smiling and everything, which made me wonder why he was so happy all the time. Hello! WORLD HUNGER! No one cares, do they. I'm the only caring one.

So after that she's leaving without knowing that Echizen loves her. And Echizen wants to tell her, but Fuji, who keeps magically appearing, I have no idea why, keeps giving him hints on how to tell her. And about the right time and everything. Why does Fuji keep appearing? Maybe he wants to be in the story a lot. Maybe the author just loves Fuji too much(A/N: BINGO!). But I should be the one who appears the most. I have the most appeal. People stare at me all the time. Kamio says that that is because I talk too much. But I think it's because they find me intriguing. But I don't find them very intriguing. Because most of the people who stare at me are strangers, and my younger sister. It makes me want to slap her, but I don't because my mom'll kill me if I do. Then I'll kill her. Yeah, maybe I can't. But I'll haunt her when I'm dead. So Echizen writes all these notes to Sakuno telling her to come to see him, which doesn't make him sound weird and despotic but inviting and calm. Then he falls asleep in her bed, and she comes back thinking he's this creature with really messed up hair until he pushes his hair from his face and she's like, 'OHHHHHH…' What is up with that! I'd know Echizen from anywhere. He stole my grip tape.

In the end, she DOES go to his room, and that's when their ex-senpais invade! This is the part I find that I should be in, because I would have loved to make Echizen squirm in discomfort when I talk about how he should woo girls. But no, I wasn't in it. Sometimes I think I don't get enough credit for being who I am. When their senpais come, Echizen is caught in this really embarrassing situation and he's half-naked. If I were half-naked I'd gouge out the eyeballs of all those staring. But I won't do that to Buchou or Kamio or anyone on Fudomine's team, because they are my friends. But I will harm them in some way that isn't as gory and isn't as mean. (pauses) What? I missed a part? Oh crap, this sucks. Yeah, you know, I'm going to play tennis, so I'm going to wrap this up.

RYOMA LOVES SAKUNO.

SAKUNO LOVES RYOMA.

Ja.

ILOVEPOTILOVEPOTILOVEPOTILOVEPOTILOVEPOTILOVEPOTILOVEPOTILOVEPOT

**No, it's not over! I have a developing idea, I just threw this in for fun. If it was stupid, tell me and I'll remove it! Because I'm not very sure what Shinji's character is. I might have gotten it wrong. Ahh well. I just attempted it for fun. (: this isn't part of the story okay! The story will be continued since you all want it. And the idea is funny! Hahaah! It involves the senpai's quite a bit. Because I think they are important people! (: ahaha. It make take some time for me to update the next chapter because I'm still figuring out how to go about it. So please review! And FUJI ROCKS! (: **


	9. When Ryoma Needs Help

Author's Note: ohman, I haven't updated for so long! Mainly because after the 8th chapter, the exams started drawing near, which didn't give me much time on the computer! And one month after the exams have finished, here I am, attempting to carry on the story. Alright, well, I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I don't own POT. If I did, I would be celebrating my good fortune every single day. And I would give it a second season. But then, all of you would die from my bad storyline. So no, I don't own POT.

-

Sakuno had returned to her room after the whole… _sweet_ episode. She could still feel Ryoma's lips on hers, and the way that her senpai's had caught that moment on film. She sighed. She had no idea how perfect that night could have gone. But reality hit, and she had to work the next day. She had to complete a few more interviews with other tennis players and then submit her article by the next day. It was not an easy job, but she had to do it. She only wished that she had more time with Ryoma. She unlocked her suite door and fell flat on her bed. As she drifted off into deep slumber, in another room, plans were being made…

-

Ryoma, sadly, in a confused state of mind, sat between his eight senpai's, all offering the most ridiculous suggestions of where he should bring Sakuno for their first official date. Not surprisingly, Momoshiro and Eiji made his eyebrows shoot up way too many times with their stupid ideas.

"To a car show! A car show! Girls love cars!" Momoshiro shouted with enthusiasm.

"Baka, GUYS love cars, not girls! They love clothes and stuff. Fsshh.."

"You act as if you know all about girls, mamushi, but any girl who sees you would be scared!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT!"

"YEAH LET'S FIGHT!"

"That does NOT help my problem!" Ryoma cried out in desperation.

"You should take her to a photography showroom." Fuji volunteered.

"Photography? Why?" Ryoma asked. "Photography can sometimes be very captivating. Here, I got this brochure today." Fuji handed the brochure over and Ryoma scanned it quickly. _Angst, Sorrow and Anger- Caught on Film. _

"I don't want her to cry because some kid slit his wrist and took a picture of it!"

"That's photography at it's best." Fuji smiled sadistically. Everyone tried to ignore it.

"OCHIBI! Take her shopping! Girls love shopping!"

"But I don't."

"Mou, don't be so selfish, nya!"

"Mada mada dane."

"Okay, how about a pet shop, nya! The cute furry animals!"

"Yeah, but, she doesn't seem like the pet shop kind." Taka-san offered.

"Yep, she'll probably like something that'll amuse her."

"Amusement park?" The most unlikely person asked.

"Buchou's got something! An amusement park seems okay." Ryoma pondered for awhile. "Well, we'll just figure out another time. She has to work tomorrow, and I have my training."

"Alright! Night, Echizen! Don't stay up too late!" His senpais hollered back into the room as they trudged out. Ryoma quietly listened to his senpais drabble.

"You wanna go, Momo?"

"You just want me to think about suicide, Fuji-senpai!"

"If you do, then the world would be a better place."

"Shut up, Mamushi!"

"LET'S GO TO A PET SHOP, NYA!"

"Eiji, it's too late! I mean, early!"

"Idiots need rest. You're all idiots. Go get rest."

Ryoma snickered, then fell asleep on his bed, thinking about the fabulous night. His dream, however, showed the complete opposite of fabulous.

-

"_Ryoma-kun… It won't work. It just won't. I loved you. But that's my point! I loved you." _

"_And now, you don't." _

_Sakuno silently stared at the floor. "Hai." A heartbroken Ryoma took one last look at the girl he thought to be the love of his life, turned around and walked away. His heart felt like it had been ripped out, stabbed and then put back into his body just so he could feel the pain of a heart that no longer wants to beat. Her words repeated themselves in his already confused brain, and it hurt the more he heard it. _

"_But I still love you." He said aloud, for no one to hear. He sighed. "Three long years of being together just isn't enough to hold us together, is it?" _

-

Ryoma awoke with a start. What kind of dream was that? It didn't hold any meaning did it? He didn't know. But he had to find out. His dream turned into a nightmare, and he hoped, with all his heart, that it held no meaning. He turned to his bedside clock. 8am. Picking up his cell phone, he saw a new text message. Opening it, a smile formed on his face.

_Ohayo, Ryoma-kun! I'm leaving for work soon, and I just wanted to tell you thank you for everything! I hope you have a good day today! I know I will._

A smiley face ended the message, and Ryoma felt his heart being lifted. But then, the remnants of his dream clouded his happiness, and he felt the contradiction. The dream! He had to find out! Quickly, he dialed the one person he thought could help.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Fuji-senpai."

"Ohayo, Echizen. How can I help you?"

-

OKAY! It wasn't that long, but I tried! The dream does play a part, as you will see later on. But for now, it's all gonna be happy happy happy, Ryoma and Sakuno love. : ) Because I don't like writing too much angst yet. And you will find out that either one of them are the root of their break up. But that won't come too soon! So hang on, and keep reading! **And please review! I love reviews! And I love Fuji. ** I know this is probably a bad place to stop the story, but I had to for other reasons. Heh. Alright! So please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I figured the story needed more action. So I gave it more action.  Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT. If I did I'd actually pass art in school. **

**-**

"Two tickets please." Ryoma told the man behind the counter. He gripped Sakuno hand tightly in his, afaid to let go in the mass of human bodies. They were at the famed Disneyland, and he saw Sakuno awe at all her surroundings. _Heh, _he smirked. _A place where dreams come true, eh? _The man behind the counter slipped him the two tickets, and he paid for them.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun, I'll pay you back for that ticket."

"No need. We're on a date remember?"

Sakuno froze. He never said anything about a date!

-

"_So… You wanna go to Disneyland?" _

-

This wouldn't lead to anything romantic, would it? As she was silently thinking about this, she felt a jerk.

"We can go in now."

"H-hai." She said softly, following him in. She was worried, but the grand sights of Walt Disney's greatest masterpiece so far, Disneyland Tokyo, took away her thoughts and brought her to somewhere else. She had only been to Disneyland once, when she was in junior high. And to be back, it was wonderful. A giant mickey statue stood directly in front of her. She pulled away from Ryoma, and he automatically let go of her. Walking up to the statue, she softly touched the bronze metal, wondering, wondering. Ryoma watched her quietly. She made a full round around the statue, her eyes shining like the stars, excitement and anticipation clearly shown. Her current bouncy, unable to keep still, couldn't wait to try everything attitude was evident, and Ryoma couldn't wait to spend the day with her. But while she awed at the statue of the one thing that almost every child grew up with, he watched in silence, because to him, watching her was enough.

-

Of course, there were two more pairs of eyes watching Sakuno. And Ryoma. Watching, watching, waiting… and waiting… and waiting…

"How long is she going to stand there staring at that statue, and how long is he going to take to MOVE, nya!"

"Eiji-senpai, these things take time! And why are we hiding behind a bush when there's a perfectly broad pillar over there!"

"Because, nya, we cannot risk being found out! Can you imagine what Ochibi would say?"

"At the most he try and kill us, but he's like a foot shorter! And these bushes are poking my butt!" Momoshiro cried out in frustration.

"Maybe your butt's just big, nya." Eiji calmly replied.

"What! I bet your butt is bigger than mine! I resent what you-"

"SHHHH! Ochibi's doing something!"

"Nani! Finally!"

Together, the two nosey men, turned back into boys and stalked the couple relentlessly. If asked why they did it, Eiji would simply say, "Inui wanted data. We're helping him!" And if Inui were questioned, he would simply say, "Yeah, I don't mind the data." But that's really flying off track.

-

"You like mickey mouse?"

"Are you kidding! I grew up with it! I mean, him! Do you refer to Mickey as a him or an it?"

Ryoma laughed. "Him."

"Okay. I actually think I love him. And, by the way, that was NOT funny."

"It was, kinda, if you think about it." Sakuno pushed him and he fell, backwards, on his ass.

"No, THAT, is funny." Sakuno broke out into peals of laughter. While laughing too hard, she tripped over someone's extended leg, and too, fell on her ass. With both of them sitting on the floor, opposite each other, butt's hurting, anyone would have thought that it was just a normal couple in love, having fun. But no, it was not. Because this was Echizen Ryoma, tennis extraordinaire. World #1. And it could have been avoided, was it not for the wind and the fall. His pristine white Fila cap had flown off his head, and landed at the feet of a stranger. Picking it up, the stranger looked around to check whose it was. Her eyes widened.

-

Ryoma got off his butt and walked over to Sakuno.

"Always so clumsy!"

"You fell first!"

"You fell too!"

"We gotta get my cap." Sakuno nodded. "I'll wait here." Scanning the crowd, Ryoma tried to locate his cap. Then he saw it in the hands of a girl, around her mid-20s as well. He had nothing to cover his eyes now, so he looked down and let his hair cover as much of his face as possible. Slowly, he walked up to the girl. She was holding the cap, talking to her friends and laughing.

"Excuse me, that's mine." Ryoma tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Oh, here, must be the wi- ECHIZEN RYOMA!"

Ryoma winced at the volume of her voice. Suddenly, heads began to turn and whispers began to be heard.

"YOU'RE SO SEXY, YOU KNOW I WATCH ALL YOUR MATCHES AND YOU ARE TRULY AND POSITIVELY AMAZING!" Crowds began to gather and Ryoma knew that in a situation like this, it had to be handled with class and the grace of a star. First, he plucked the cap from the girl's hands and put it on his head. Once it was firmly secured, he turned to the crowd around him and addressed them.

"Um, hi, all of you, I know right now you must be wanting something from me, or if you don't, you're probably standing there because you want to know what another person wants from me. But I have to tell you this," He adjusted the cap on his head. "I have to go!" _Heck grace and style and class or whatever! I gotta get out of here! _He broke through the crowd with all his strength, and it was not easy. Several hands began to try and pull him back but he managed to break free. Pumping his arms and moving his legs, he broke into full sprint and pulled away from the crazy crowd. Grabbing Sakuno's hand, he pulled her along his escapade and went into hiding.

Out of nowhere, two figures appeared to hold back the crowd.

"Don't push! Stop it! YOU WANNA FIGHT!"

They weren't security guards, they didn't have uniforms, they weren't mascots, although the red-head did look a little like one.

"Nya, they're too crazy! But we have to hold them back!"

"Do your best, Eiji-senpai!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Eiji saw that Ryoma and Sakuno were safely out of sight.

"Okay! Let them rip!" They let down their guard and soon the crowd dispersed into nothingness.

Momo and Eiji panted and sighed. Why did he have to be so famous?

"Saa… He's not doing very well for a first date." The two jumped and turned around. It was Seigaku's tensai.

"Fuji! What are you doing here!" He gasped. "You're stalking them too!"

"Mou, I brought them together Eiji! How could I be deprived of this joy?"

"We have no time for this! We've already lost them! Come on, if we join forces it'll be easier!"

The three agreed and together set off to make Ryoma's life a living hell. Or they tried not to let him know that they were.

-

END CHAPTER 10. 


	11. Chapter 11

I **Forgot To Tell You**

**Chapter 11**

-

"You wanna sit that?" Ryoma asked, pointing to the ride, Splash Mountain. Only a small bit of the ride was actually visible to the public, the bit where the passengers were sent flying down a waterfall like slope, the part where your stomach felt like it was about to fly out your mouth. Ryoma thought that this ride was pretty tame, he'd expect Sakuno to be willing, at the very most, refuse to ride it. It was wild, but tame. Something a girl-

"NO LET'S SIT THAT!" Sakuno pointed to another ride, Big Thunder Moutain.

-like Sakuno would… ride?

Big Thunder Mountain was wilder, it send you in spirals up and down, bringing you closely parallel to the ground, a ride that would send you screaming (no, not Ryoma, of course. Ryoma never screams.) and having tonnes of fun.

"You wanna sit that? It seems kind of wild for you…" Ryoma said. Sakuno pouted, visibly upset by that comment. "Oh come on, it's not even that scary, and besides, are you scared?" Sakuno chided.

"I'm not scared, I'm wondering if you'll be scared. I don't want you clinging to me like a crying monkey."

"Hai! I won't, I promise!" Sakuno said, smiling brightly. How could Ryoma refuse that lovely face? Together, they joined the queue for Big Thunder Mountain.

-

Behind them, three figures slowly crept and stood at least 5 people behind the couple in the queue. Distinctively squatting to avoid being seen, they moved discreetly. They would get to be taking the same ride as the couple, but not sitting directly behind them. Nevertheless, they had a somewhat clear view of the couple. As their turn was about to come, Eiji suddenly piped up.

"Mou… I don't think we should go."

Fuji and Momo shot him a confusing look. Then Fuji grinned evilly. Eiji's eyes widened.

"It's not that I'm scared! It's just.. their privacy."

"That doesn't make sense, Eiji-senpai! You're the one who wanted to come first!"

"Saa… you're scared, Eiji?"

"I'm NOT!" But he knew he had been seen through. Too late to back out now.

Momo and Fuji clambered into one car, leaving Eiji alone.

"What! I have to ride alone!"

"Sorry, Eiji, you weren't quick enough!"

"And keep your volume down, we don't want them to hear us!"

Ahead, Ryoma and Sakuno sat in their car, talking about random things, waiting for the ride to start.

"Excuse me, sir, would you like to get in?" the attendant asked Eiji.

"uh… Hai! Gomen, gomen!" Eiji nervously got into the car himself. Gripping the metal bar till his knuckles became white, he hissed to Momo and Fuji.

"I can't believe I'm sitting here alone! You KNOW I'm scared, and yet you're making me do—,"

The car lurched forward a tiny bit in preparation for the ride. Eiji, of course, mistook this.

"AHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEEE!" he screamed.

"Eiji! Shut up! The ride hasn't even started!"

"Eh?" Eiji opened one of his eyes. The people in the queue were looking at him as if he was an alien. "Oh." He smiled, happy again. And then, the car lurched forward again and zoomed off. This time, Eiji was certain he would end up dead. Zooming down, he felt himself being dragged onward, uphill at a slower pace. Still, he refused to open his eyes, hands gripping the bar with fear.

"I WILL KILL YOU FUJI! AND MOMO, YOU ARE DEAD! I HATE THIS RIDE, I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

The chain of cars hit the tip of the slope, and began to descend downward at high speed.

"I HATE THIS CAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he started his screamfest again. In front, Fuji and Momo just enjoyed the ride, lifting their hands in the air and laughing like crazy, letting the wind blow their hair in every direction.

-

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEEEE!"

Ryoma glanced backward. Immediately he felt dread. Sakuno was about to turn when he said, "Uh. Um. You could… um.."

He didn't want her to know that those three good-as-dead senpais were there.

"What, Ryoma?"

"You could… I meant that… uh…" he quickly searched his brain for something to say. Sakuno cast him a look of utter confusion.

"You could cling to me like a crying monkey if you want." He finally said, and he meant it. Sakuno flashed a beautiful smile, but before she could respond, the ride took off, rocketing the couple into the artificial mountain. Along the way, Sakuno enjoyed herself, but there were times when she simply had to cling onto Ryoma, and Ryoma didn't mind. She wasn't crying, in fact, she was screaming, but she still clung onto him at certain parts. Ryoma himself was enjoying the ride, but even more enjoying the fact that he was beside the most beautiful girl in the world. To him, at least. However, the sadistic side of him was wondering how he'd repay those three nosy senpais of his.

-

"Thanks, Ryoma. I had a great time." Sakuno said.

"I did too." Ryoma answered, looking into her large, brown eyes.

"I guess we'd better… go back to our rooms now." She said, looking at the ground.

"I guess so. Goodnight, Sakuno. I'll be in touch." He smiled, then turned the other direction. Sakuno watched his retreating back, then ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Ryoma spun around and his eyes widened in surprise and Sakuno gently kissed him on the cheek.

She blushed a deep red. "Thank you, Ryoma-kun. Goodnight!" she said, before turning and walking the other direction. After she'd disappeared from sight, Ryoma continued his journey to his own hotel room. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. Wait, Ryoma? Blushing? He shaked his head vigorously. Never. Echizen Ryoma never blushed. Shutting the door behind him, he was about to fall down on his bed when he heard the doorbell. Without even guessing, he knew who it was. Checking his watch, it was only 11pm at night. He opened the door unenthusiastically.

"Ochibi!"

"Saa… Ohaiyo, Echizen."

"Maa, maa, Echizen's quite the ladies man!"

Ryoma began to push the door shut. Momo's hand shot out and blocked him.

"Echizen! Be polite and hospitable, ne?" and the three uninvited guests walked into his deluxe suite. Echizen knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

"We saw the kiss, nya!" Eiji jumped onto the bed and started jumping.

"Saa… it wasn't really something, but it was a good start, I suppose."

"Why are you here?" Ryoma asked, settling into his chair.

"To help you with your dilemma of course!"

"I don't have a dilemma."

"Yes you do. Where're you going to bring her for your next date?" Momo asked.

"I can't worry about that yet, I've got a competition tomorrow!"

"Really? What?"

"Uh… the… BNP Paribas Masters I think."

"Piece of cake! THIS," Momo said, slamming his fist into his open palm, "is the real challenge."

"Okay, but I don't want to fall asleep during my match, so at least let me get some sleep."

_Sleep. _And suddenly, it hit him like a hard brick wall. The dream he had had the previous night. The one that had him so confused. The one he had forgotten while with Sakuno. The one he remembered now. A look of dread suddenly flashed in his eyes, and Fuji was able to see through him. Knowing that he was the only one who knew about the dream, Fuji said casually, "I'll be out on the balcony. It's got a lovely view." And he disappeared. Ryoma comprehended and said, also very casually, "the view? Oh my, I've never seen it. I'll go check it out."

"We'll all go, nya!" Eiji shouted.

"No! You guys… stay here…"

"Why?" Momo eyed him curiously.

"In case… in case… in case, Sakuno calls!" Ryoma said, praising himself for his stroke of brilliance.

"Oh! Don't worry, Ochibi! We'll stay alert, nya! Won't we, Momo!"

"Yes, but don't blame us if she gets some very bad impressions of you by tomorrow." Momo snickered. "I'd get her then!" he said, happily. Ryoma looked at him.

"Mada mada dane."

-

Shutting the sliding door behind him, he took his place beside Fuji, arms leaning on the cool, metal railing, staring out into the nightsky. The sky was full of stars, the vast landscape of Florida spread out before them. He would have been able to appreciate it, if only he didn't have this burden upon his shoulders.

"What do you think it means?" he asked.

"Tell me the dream again." His fair-haired companion urged him.

"Well, it was after three years of being together. She wanted to break up, she said she didn't love me anymore."

"No hint of the reason why?"

"None."

"Well, Echizen, I can make it hard for you and say that that is a sign, that maybe your relationship with Sakuno in the future could be in trouble. Maybe it's her problem, maybe it's yours. Maybe… maybe you weren't made for each other. I can't say that this dream means something."

Ryoma felt his heart sink, sink to the lowest of the low.

"But-,"

Ryoma looked up, gazing into those cerulean blue eyes with anticipation.

"You two look good together, and you seem to fit together just right." Fuji smiled, a genuine smile. "Don't worry about it yeah? You have three years to enjoy. This dream could just be a random thing. Holds no meaning. Come on, let's go in before Sakuno really calls."

Ryoma chuckled, decided to forget about the matter and went back into the room. There, he found Momo and Eiji sitting on the floor, cross-legged, staring at the cell phone placed between them intently. They watched, and they watched, and they watched. Suddenly, the phone vibrated, Eiji grabbed it first, leapt into the air, shot a finger at Momo and shouted, "I WIN, NYA!"

-


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! (: Wow I'm back. Haha, it's been long eh:D Well, on with the story then! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. But doesn't everybody just wish that they did? **

**-**

"I WIN, NYA!" Eiji shouted.

"Not fair, Eiji-senpai!" Momo cried desperately. "I was… I was… IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

"Shut up, Momo! I win!" Eiji jumped up and down.

"No, you don't!"

"I do! I so do!"

"Did either of you actually answer the phone?" Ryoma cut in. Eiji stared at the phone, his eyes widened and he quickly answered.

"Moshi moshi! Sorry about that, just that Momo and I were having this fight and you know how it is with- " he was cut off by a voice.

"Sorry, who is this?"

"Eh? When did Sakuno become a man!" Eiji shouted, confused.

Ryoma grabbed the phone away from Eiji and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Echizen Ryoma?"

"Hai."

"This is Taylor Hitch, and we're inviting you to come down to Indian Wells to play for the Pacific Life Open."

"Oh. When is it?"

"Starts in about a month. Details will be given to your manager."

"I don't have one."

"Oh. Well details will be given to you then."

"Okay. Bye."

"Thank you, Ryoma. See you soon. Bye."

Ryoma hung up. His senpais were currently talking about the most random thing EVER.

"No, Eiji, rabbits and donkeys are NOT of the same family!"

"Why not? They both have long ears!"

"Maa, maa, Eiji-senpai, that's like saying Kaidoh and I are family because we're both second years and have unbelievable strength."

"Come to think of it, nya, you two-"

"NO! DON'T SAY IT! NEVER! NO!"

Ryoma yawned. It was 1230 in the morning. He realised he got the call this late because it was a call from America. Thus, the time difference.

"What time are you leaving?" he asked directly.

"Never!" Eiji shouted and pounced on his bed. Ryoma, too tired to argue, simply said, "Fine. You can crash here, just stay on the floor. Momo-senpai you better not be in my bed in the morning!"

With that, he trudged to the bathroom for his shower.

Eiji, Momo and Fuji began to pull out extra blankets and pillows from the closet.

"Do you think it'll last?" Momo asked.

"He and Sakuno? Obviously, look how they're so perfectly matched!" Eiji replied. "Aren't they, Fuji?"

Fuji thought about the dream. And how much Ryoma had worried about it. Knowing that he shouldn't give out any information about that, he opened his cerulean blue eyes and said, "Absolutely."

-

Sakuno woke up early in the morning to get ready for work. Being a journalist really was not easy. There was always too much travelling to be done. But on the other hand, she got to meet the most famous of sportsmen and learnt many different things. She took a look at her cellphone and saw a message waiting.

_Indian Wells Pacific Life Open. In about a month. MAKE SURE YOU'RE THERE. _

She sighed. Her boss was overbearing, but she loved her job and continued to do it. Wait, she thought, wouldn't Ryoma be playing that tournament? Quickly, she texted him. She hadn't expected an immediate reply, so was shocked when it came.

_Why? Are you going to be there? _

Sakuno smiled and messaged back, "Yeah I have to. It's my job, isn't it?"

_If you'll be there then I'll be there. _

Sakuno's heart did a leap of joy and she sent him a quick goodbye. Then she shut her phone and opened up her laptop. Very quickly, she searched for the draw for the upcoming tournament. Ryoma had a walkover in the first round, obviously, and in the second round, he was playing somebody called John McCourtney. He was unranked, and Sakuno predicted a fast victory. Referring back to her work, she found the person she was supposed to interview that day. Ian Sanders, three positions under Ryoma, #4. Another quick scan showed her that he too was playing the Pacific Life Open. Interesting, she thought. She packed her bag and shut her laptop. As she walked out the door, she had no idea what kind of trouble Ian Sanders was going to bring.

**-**

**I'm sorry I know this chapter's a lil boring! ): I'm out of ideas, so in the meantime I'm sorry you all have to suffer with this lame crap that I'm trying to come up with. Oh, by the way, the Pacific Life Open in Indian Wells just ended, and Roger Federer won the Mens title (as usual, grr) and Maria Sharapova the Ladies title, which is about time. She was very title deprived. HAHA. So yeah, that's how it is really. Marcos Baghdatis reached the quarterfinal then disappeared. ): and I'm not too sure how Amelie Mauresmo did. Anyhow that's how it went. Next up is Roland Garros if anyone's interested :D I know I am! **(: **PLEASE REVIEW! Thankyouuuu (: **


End file.
